The black ninja
by legendary white wing
Summary: who would have believed the youngest of the brothers had a dark side in his mind


The Black Ninja

Mikey POV

it's the day we train without having a moment to laugh together today I must try to make my brother laugh because I learned if you become too serious you no longer enjoy anything, then operation laughing activated this Morning we meet all the dojo I find myself against Leo

" ok Leo this time you will not make me fall as easily as the other times !

" you joke you always finish on the ground because you are never concentrated !

" you got up with your left foot in the morning to be in a bad mood like that hé hé !

I look Leo but not a smile he attacks me and I'm on the ground after a few minutes

" Mikey when will you learn to be serious ?

" and you when will you stop being serious? you and the other it's been day I have not heard you laugh must relax guys !

" because you think we have time for that? we're no more a child Mikey !

" Leo is right it his time, the door of your imagination must closes and forever !

" he is right Mikey if you do not make any effort you will not come on patrol with us !

I shook my head, it was not brothers I had, it was monster knocked my sensitivity to the extreme level, never in my life I thought I felt my anger rise and yet today I could no longer control

" you know what I've had enough of you three you always want to be serious, you Leo you take to Splinter, Raph you do not appreciate my joke any more and you Donnie you stay hours in your lab!

" you'll calm down Mikey !

" NO I do not calm down you are not my brother you are the heartless monster you taste no more life I hate you!

on his words I go into my room and I lock myself up I go on my bed and I cry.

Person POV

Leo, Raph and Donnie are still surprised at the behavior of their younger brother

" he seemed to be really angry !

" bah let the little baby cry !

" let's go on patrol I need to think and change the idea !

All three go on the surface.

In his room the poor Mikey was asleep of exhaustion he was in his mind he was going to see the door of his imagination but just like his brother it said it was time of closed and it the other personality of his mind was shocked

" hey dude why you did it you need it when its hard as today!

" Leave me a long time that I should have done that!

" does not tell us you're going to open the black door?

" Yes !

" do not do , you know behind this door its the evil lives there !

" SILENCE I am the boss, the little Mikey will never exist again and you too except anger !

The personality did not say a word anymore, Mikey went to the black door his brother had not seen him on their trip, normal since Mikey always hides it, afraid the other worries for him but today it was going open it takes the key which also was hidden in a small slot in the door he inserts it in the lock and unlocked the black door and in a squeaking iced blood it was finally open he entered without fear

" I know you're here dark side !

" Well, well, after all his years you finally decided to come and see me !

" I, I need you !

" I know what happened to you, your brothers have become too serious it wants you to become like them and well it's time to show them what happens when we break our hearts, you did well to release me 'worry not I take care of his imbecile !

And Mikey wakes up but his eyes were no longer blue clear he was darker he changed his mask he put the black and went to see himself in the mirror of the bathroom

" wow i am ready has shown to the other what happens when one breaks my heart, mm I miss something, ho yes I know my black nunchaku!

He goes back to his room to take his black nunchaku, went to the dojo to do some fighting technique he was ready, he heard the others come back and he listens to them

" you think Mikey sleep ?

" probably let him sleep tomorrow I would tell him he would never leave our team again !

" you make the right choice Leo is better for him he must grow up !

" yes and it will become more mature !

Once he was in their room Mikey stood up against the wall and said

" you will not need to tell me anything Leo I'm leaving !

He write a letter and put it on his bed with his orange mask and he looked at the lair one last time then he go away, he went out to the surface and began to run as far as he could, stop for resume his breath and to think of a place where he hid he had not a lot of place but decided to take an old warehouse and he settled down to sleep and in his sleep the mind of Mikey argued with his dark side

" first phase completed !

" So you have a plan ?

" yes the second its to wait for the others to come and I would wait for them and I would kill them !

" what, no I want you to teach them a lesson but I forbid you to harm them !

" Mikey he no longer loves you he wants you to be like them and I remind you his first steps he speaks bad on you then believe me if you want to be alone it must be eliminated !

" NO I want to get away, ignored, confronted, but never in my life I would like their death !

" I see since you do not want to let me do I will have to imprison you to be sure to accomplish my revenge !

" you'll have to beat me first!

Both minds began to fight poor Mikey had a headache but alas the dark side wins the fight and tied the real Mikey to a chair

" do not get tired your chain unbreakable well if you allow I must finish my job !

Mikey lowered his head and cry

" sniff what I did, sniff my brothers he'll kill them, and all will be my fault because I let my anger control me !

The next day the three brothers wakes up quietly Leo went to see Mikey but saw the word on the bed he called Raph and Donnie for them showed and he begins to read

"So I'm no longer part of the team ,perfect after all you never loved me I always was a burden, one is worthless and well you know what I'm tired of your remark and believe me you will pay, if you hold your life I advise you not to search me but if you do it then your life his mine I will have you warned.

And one last thing I'm no longer Mikey I'm now the black ninja Farewell

" Mikey ... ..!

" we are poor little brother monster!

" What shall we do with Leo?"

" even if we have to die we go get our little brother, something tells me his not really him writing his!

" What do you mean ?

" when one writes his kind of letter we are under anger or worse !

" and what is worse than anger ?

" the dark side, Mikey had to have one but we probably did not see on our adventure in his mind, there had to be a second door but he hid it so we did not worry and yesterday because of us door of its dark side has been opened !

" Oh no !

" but it's horrible how we are going to help him !

" we will first look for him after we will see !

He went out to the surface and started looking for their little brother but the city was huge much looked for a needle in a haystack, but the three brothers knew Mikey well and were looking in strategic places like the docks, their friends' lair and he also see Karai

" Hi Karai!

" hello guys where is Mikey?

" it's him wi looking for do you see him ?

" no sorry, let me guess he's gone again because of you !

" yes we want to find it has you an idea of a place where it could be hidden ?

" mm if I were your brother I will hide in an old warehouse !

" thank you Karai let's go guys !

He went to every warehouse he knew and when he entered the last he felt watched he wanted to say he had found the right one, he remained on their guard and suddenly he heard something

" Mikey? It's you ?

" I'm no longer Mikey, have you forget my message !

He came out of the shadow Leo was afraid his little brother was well under the grip of his dark side and he had found the way to the released

" Leo, what do you do, you do not even hurt him ?

" no but we must face it if we want to help Mikey it must be stunned !

Raph and Donnie nodded and went into a fighting position

" oh you worried for him now his cute but he and too late you reject him for the last time you no longer want him, you will not love him anymore !

" it's wrong we love him the proof we are here to help him against you !

" unfortunately your life will stop here !

Leo does not say anything any more and the black ninja attacks had stronger techniques than Mikey managed to put Ko Raph and Donnie, remained Leo who stayed on the defense he did not want to hurt his little brother but knew it was not him he was fighting then he tried some attack but the black ninja was too strong suddenly he attacks Leo he takes his arm and throws it to the ground and the black ninja leaves the blade of his kusarigama and put it on Leo's throat looking straight into his eyes

" finally after all his years I will be able to avenge myself !

" vengeance does not lead you away if you kill me you will not have anything !

" on the contrary I shall have the liberty to do all that I please no one to tell me what I must do !

" maybe but you will be alone nobody to play with you and the city will be condemned because it will have no one to protect it, we were the best team and we are brothers, Mikey of us four you are the bravest the stronger you made life happy with your joke and especially with your smile I beg of you Mikey you can fight against your dark side I know you can do it because I believe in you !

In his mind Mikey had heard him gathered all his strength and he was released and he went quickly attacked his dark side and Mikey took the head and fell to the ground Leo took him in his arms for the encouraged Raph and Donnie joined him and as Leo told his little brother to fight,

Back in his mind the dark side did not understand how the real Mikey could be freed from his chain

" you think you are powerful but everything you have its anger, I have love I love my brother I would not let you kill it his time for you to return from where you come and I would make sure this black door disappears forever !

" you are nothing without me you know it will still say bad of you !

" no matter what they say they are my brothers I forgive them and I would do anything for them even give my life !

The dark side has heard enough and he attacked Mikey aside as he throws his chain to the captured and he swung it in the black door he run quickly to the closed and with a finger snapping it made the door disappear, happy of his victory he went to the door of his imagination and he unlocked it and he became the little Mikey of six years and all his personality was back he congratulated him on his victory he smiled and he said it was time to wake up and actually Mikey opened his eyes and his brother recognized the blue eyes of their little brother and took him in their arm

\- Mikey you made it !

\- my brother sniff if you knew how I am so sorry I was blinded by anger and hatred all I wanted was to give you a lesson not kill you I made a rave mistake by opening this black door sniff I hope you will forgive me!

" shhhhh Mikey, Mikey his over you kill nobody we are all there and we are proud of you !

" really ?

" its not evident to fight its dark side can nobody could do it but you made it I can ask you how ?

" I would tell you everything at home, I want to come home !

" of course we glad you back Mikey!

He went home Mikey handed over his orange mask and put his black nunchaku away his brother were glad to see their little brother with his real color and smile he told them everything about how and appeared the black door and how he had won his fight brother was speechless to the adventure had lived Mikey

" so it was because of us Mikey if you knew how sorry we are!

" yeah if we could go back we'd be cool with you!

" Yes, and we would not tell you anything nasty !

" guys his not your fault all his finished now I close this damn black door a new page opens, who knows everything can happen but I promised myself to always forgive you because you were my brothers and I love you !

" ho Mikey we love you too !

He took him again in their arms their little brother was back and he promised himself less to tell him things hurt and always accept it as it is.

END


End file.
